The Blue Haired Widower
by foxhunter45
Summary: After his Wife's passing, twenty four year old Natsuru Seno struggles with the life as a widower with two fraternal twins. With a broken heart, will Natsuru find the woman that will cure his broken heart or not. Natsuru?


The Blue Haired Widower

Ch.1 Widower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kampfer or the elements pertaining to both manga and anime series. Brought to you by Foxhunter45.**

**The following is AU and this isn't related to both the anime and the manga series.**

The life of a widower raising children by themselves can be tough, especially if you're at a very young age struggling through life of getting a successful career, your little economic situation and trying to move on after finding out the person you love so much die in your arms after a tragic bus accident. For twenty four year old Natsuru Seno, he knows the pain that single females have when they're left alone to raise two children.

Our story begins with our favorite blue haired male graduating Seitetsu Gakuin college after completing all the required courses to get his teaching certificate in world history.

"Ooooooooo….I''m so proud of my son, I'm so glad that you'll finally have a successful job after enduring so much hell in trying to have a perfect life, ain't that right Sakurai, Minato?" Keiko Seno said, Natsuru's mother said to her granddaughter Sakurai and her grandson Minato who just smiled at their grandmother who were excited that their father Natsuru made it through college life. The blue haired male however, smiled sadly knowing that all of his hell that he went through with raising his kids, his part time job, and was worth it but at the same he still felt a pang in his heart because of that incident.

"Hey daddy, what's wrong, aren't you happy now that we can finally spend time together since you graduated school?" Sakurai asked.

"Oh yes, I'm happy princess and as promised." Natsuru picked up both his six year old fraternal twins. " I promised you two to treat you guys to some ice cream." He said causing both his kids to be excited by his outburst he turned to his mother who bowed to her since for all the times she's helped him out. "Thank you so much Kaa-san, I wouldn't have made it without your help." He said.

"Your welcome Natsuru, but are you sure about this, I mean now that you graduated and have your teaching certificate your gonna leave this house once and for all."

"Yeah I sure am, I know it hurts you to say that I'm leaving but I can't rely on you too often. Plus I already have everything ready in regards to the new apartment that I'm renting. All I need to do now is get the kids things, my belongings, and move in to the apartment compelx. I'm sure everything will be ok Kaa-san, so you don't have to worry about me." Natsuru said as he left with his two kids to go for some ice cream. Knowing her son, she knew that he hasn't gotten over the death of his beloved wife ever since that accident happened three years ago.

_'Natsuru…..'_ She thought.

Natsuru Seno, age twenty four, a widower of two six year old fraternal twins can be seen walking down the busy streets of Tokyo with his two kids. In this generation nowadays, its usually the females that have to endure the life of being a widow who lost her husband in an accident or a single woman whose husband left her with his children because he was irresponsible to endure this. For a guy like Natsuru Seno, raising two kids on his own, it's been hell. However, the young blue haired widower proved to himself and others that he can endure this hell and can move vigorously in their darkest hour of one's life. Natsuru and his kids made it down to the food court near the mall where they stopped by a local Creamery call the Harakiri Tiger creamery.

"Hey you two what kind of ice cream you want?" Natsuru asked.

"I want chocolate!"

"I want Strawberry!"

"Heheheh…..ok you two calm down, I'll get you those flavors since you two have been behaving throughout this whole hour." Natsuru said grabbing some yen bills and handing it over to the customer who ringed up the scoops of ice cream for his kids and some for himself in celebration of his teaching certificate and his hell in college.

The Seno family sat outside where they would have fresh view of the scenery, the people enjoying their lives in the city, and a nice Friday afternoon. As Natsuru and his kids began eating their ice cream, he couldn't help but notice the amount of stares he was getting from several people, much of them women who think it was cute to see a father enjoying some time with his kids. Natsuru knew he was expecting this, he wasn't the average guy back in high school who didn't attract much attention from women. He was the kind of guy that worked his body out, carefree, and free spirited ever since his two kids came to his life six years ago all thanks to the woman he fell in love with.

"He's cute."

"He's sexy, but he has children, do you think his wife will notice."

"I don't know his wife's not here."

"Who knows, he could be single for all I care."

"I like him, he looks yummy!"

"Wow….he's hot and has children, it must be hard."

"Isn't he an old man."

"Nah, looks young."

"I feel bad for him."

Natsuru couldn't help but snicker at the type of conversation he was hearing from both sexes. He liked how a lot of people talked about him because he generally doesn't care and it's been apart of his life to attract attention.. Natsuru is just a man that's enjoys life with his two kids and at the same time, move on with a broken heart.

"Hey you two, are you finished?" Natsuru asked.

"Were done daddy, thanks for the ice cream it was yummy!" Sakurai said.

"Yeah daddy, that ice cream was delicious." Minato said.

"Ok you two, were heading back to your grandmother's house so that we can pack up our stuff." Natsuru said.

"But why Daddy, I like being at grandmother's house." Sakurai whined.

"I'm sorry princess but daddy found an apartment for the three of us." Natsuru said, seeing the dissappointed look on his kids faces. He couldn't help the fact of seeing his kids saddened by this, his stepsister Natsura Seno was busy at university with classes to attend to and his mother have been apart of their lives for the past three years ever since his late wife died in a bus accident. Since then, the blue haired male has been struggling to keep his family alive without his wife's help. In spite of this Natsuru overcome all the challenges that were ahead of him with a broken heart and he knows there's going to be more challenges that were waiting for him in the coming years ahead of him now that he finally has his teaching certification in World History.

Just as Natsuru was about to leave he somehow bumps into two women that were busy having a conversation in the food court.

"Kyaaa!!" both of them said as they fell on their butts, much to Natsuru's dismay when he accidentally bump into them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Natsuru said offering his hand to the two, who couldn't help but blush at the sight of these two women. One had long dark blue hair with a white jacket and purple shirt show much of her large breasts and purple skirt. The other woman had long light colored hair wearing a pink shirt and white skirt.

"Excuse me, but watch where your moving, otherwise you won't be so lucky next time we treat you like all the other males." The purple haired woman said staring at Natsuru with a strange look in her eyes.

"Shizuku-chan's right you pig, watch where your going!" the bright haired woman said.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention I'll be leaving now!" Natsuru said turning to his kids. " Sakurai, Minato c'mon were going back home to pack our stuff." Just before he was about the light haired woman squealed at the sight of his two children.

"Oh my god they're so cute!" the said woman said as she hugged his kids much to both Natsuru's dismay and her friends dismay who were watching this scene with a weird look on their faces.

"Kaede, I think its best that you let go of his kids." Shizuku said as she turned to Natsuru and offered her hand to him. "Shizuku Sango." She said.

"Errrrr….Natsuru Seno." He said.

"Natsuru Seno….sounds familiar." Shizuku said.

"Oh you must be confused with some other guy." Natsuru said, odd that Shizuku would bring something up like that in a middle of an accident.

"And my friend here…..is Kaede Sakura." Shizuku said. Kaede looked up at Natsuru who just glared at him after letting go of his children.

"Nice to meet both of you, but if you'll excuse me I have to get going." Natsuru said.

"Why the rush?" Shizuku asked. "Shouldn't you leave your children to your wife." She asked causing Natsuru to put on a sad look on his face.

"My wife……she passed away in a bus accident…" Natsuru said causing the two women to feel saddened by his loss.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Natsuru-san." Kaede said.

"I-it's alright, it's been three years since that incident. I'm sorry but I have to get going I don't wanna cause any more problems because my children aren't behaving properly." Natsuru and his two kids left the scene after attracting a lot of attention in the food court. Kaede however…wondered about that man whose name's awfully familiar to both her and Shizuku.

"Natsuru Seno…..he looks familiar ain't he Shizuku-chan." Kaede said.

"Oh? What's this, has Kaede Sakura finally becoming bi-sexual." Shizuku teased.

"It's not that, its just…..rare to see a man raise two kids all by himself. I always believe that women were the one to raise children alone because their bastard husbands left them for someone else. Plus for some odd reason that name seems familiar to me." Kaede said causing Shizuku to snicker.

"Your right though…but for some reason he's pretty cool and sexy at the same time." Shizuku said, as the pair walked on Shizuku couldn't help but wonder of her chance encounter with the blue haired male.

"Oh c'mon Shizuku-chan, I bet he's like all the other pigs out there, nice on the outside but dirty on the inside and will screw you then leave you!" Kaede said as she began leaving the foodcourt while Shizuku unconciously left with her thoughts about the blue haired male.

'_Natsuru Seno….I have a pretty good feeling we'll meet again, not just someday but later….'_

* * *

At the Seno household……..

Natsuru and his mother began packing the kids belongs along with Natsuru's personal belongings in a box before the moving truck were to arrive in fifteen minutes.

"Natsuru, shouldn't you wait for Natsura to show up and help you with all this?" His mother asked taping up a box filled with Sakurai's belongings.

"Sorry kaa-san but I want to get everything set up at my apartment by tonight so that I can start finding a job tomorrow while I take the kids to a daycare center." Natsuru said taping up the last of his boxes before putting them in the living room.

"Why are you rushing this Natsuru, I don't get you at all."

"I just want to start my new life, that's all. My boss gave me a week off to finish the preparations to get a job at a school and to situate a schedule so that I can get my life on track." He said bringing in the last of his boxes to the living room. Now all he had to was wait for the movers to bring in his stuff.

"You know Natsuru, I received a postcard from your childhood friend Mikoto." His mother said causing her son to react quickly to her when she mentioned his childhood friend Mikoto Kondou.

"Does she know that I'm a widower?" He asked.

"No….but she's still dissappointed that you didn't get to marry her and chose your late wife instead." Natsuru knows about Mikoto Kondou's feelings of love for him. In fact ever since they were little its always been Natsuru and Mikoto that's spent a lot of time with each other since childhood. One might think they would fall in love because of their bond, That however was wrong, Natsuru met the love of his life back in high school by the name of Yukari Honjou, Natsuru's Iinchou and his first love who he fell in love with at first sight. The same can be said to Yukari who also fell in love with at first sight as well. Since then both Yukari and Mikoto have been fighting hard for his affection throughout most of their high school life till Mikoto caved in knowing that she will never win her childhood friends love.

However, Near the end of high school Yukari and Natsuru were engaged while Mikoto had gone on an expedition with her family for the next six years right before their marriage. Mikoto was only informed of Natsuru's marriage to Yukari but not his children or the death of Yukari in a bus accident during the years that passed up till the present time.

"Mikoto said that she was coming back some time this month, the question now is when." Keiko said much to her son's dismay. Now for Natsuru, he wasn't as dense as he was when it comes to a woman's feelings all thanks to his late wife that showed him the ropes and the signs of how a woman reacts and the signs she giving off. But for Mikoto to come back after her expedition is something he doesn't feel like putting up with his hands caught up around him.

'_Dammit Mikoto you had to come back during a time of my sad situation._' Natsuru thought looking at his children as they were watching anime on T.V. Natsuru then heard a slam from the door entrance. As he looked to see who it is, he see his step sister, Natsura Seno pissed off for some odd reason.

"Nat-su-Ru why the hell are the movers here?!" Natsura yelled however, Natsuru ignored her and was excited to see the movers that were here to take his things to the address of the apartment complex.

"Finally the moving truck is here!" Natsuru said much to his step sisters dismay who wasn't giving her the time and day of this.

"Hey don't ignore me, I wanna know what the hell are you doing and why your things are packed up." Natsura said furious that her step brother had the nerve to plan things out without her extensive knowledge.

"Look Natsura, now's not the time now go help help your brother with his belongings." Natsuru said.

"But….I thought you were going to stay at this house ever since Yukari died." She said only to to have

"No..apparently he's moving into his new apartment somewhere and please don't mention Yukari Natsura." Keiko said. Natsura was saddened by this and pissed that her beloved step brother didn't tell her that he was moving out of the house but she also made the mistake of mentioning his wife's passing. however...Natsuru was smart enough to ignore this because he didn't want to put up with his step sister's problems.

"Natsuru, why are you moving out?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Natsura, but I have to take my responsibilities somewhere else. I can't rely on you and Kaa-san to help me out all the times." Natsuru said as he handed the next box to one of the movers who were putting them inside the truck. Natsuru knew why his step sister acts like that, Natsura has been apart of his life ever since his parents adopted her when he was only ten, since then their bond became nothing more than good siblings. That's what Natsuru thinks, for Natsura this was much more than just good sibling love.

"Well….looks like I'm done." Natsuru said as he turned to his kids "Sakurai, Minato, c'mon were leaving now!" he said as the kids got up and began to leave with their father. Just as he was about to leave the blue haired male was stopped by the embrace of his step sister.

"Please….don't go….." she said, Natsuru smiled as he turned around and gave his step sister a hug knowing of his departure from her life. He couldn't blame her, they've been together for most of their lives and had the good times and bad as brother and sister.

"I'm sorry Natsura, really I am sorry but I need to get this over with, I just want to see what's out there for me and the challenges I'm going to face in the future. See you later…" Natsuru said as he and his kids left and began to head on to the apartment complex.

"Natsura honey, c'mon lets have some tea, I'm sure your tired after attending so many classes at the university." Keiko. Natsura silently agreed and as the two women went into the kitchen for some tea thinking about the day that's gone by so fast and her brother's sudden departure from her life.

* * *

Several minutes later……

"Ok were here!" Natsuru said, Natsuru and one of the movers began unloading his stuff while his kids were busy watching them work. The Apartment complex is a several blocks away from the city a few block away from a local High school. Little did he know that this kind of Apartment complex has some surprises coming up for the blue haired widower.

"The room is on the third floor of this complex, if you follow me I'll show you were it's at."Natsuru said removing his shirt to where he was in blue jeans and a white sleeveless muscle shirt showing much of his chiseled arms and shoulders and began unloading his things from the truck and into the room where he and his kids will be staying for most of his life. The room he rented is three bedroom room with a kitchen and a nice living room.

"Roger that." The mover said as the two men began their work. Minutes pass by and Natsuru knew that he was in the homestretch from starting his new life raising his kids and managing his life as widower. Along with housework Natsuru knew he would have to start dating, finding a woman that could make him happy and play a role in his children's lives since its pains him to have his kids ask 'When is mommy coming home?'

'_I hate lying to my kids about their mother, if I just told them the truth they'll hate me for lying to them. Looks like I have no choice for the matter.'_ Natsuru thought. With most of his personal belongs and his kid's stuff inside the room, the blue haired male paid the guy as he drove off. Just as he was about to head to his apartment he saw two women he didn't expect to see.

"Ahhh….Natsuru-san, how nice to see you again." Kaede Sakura and Shizuku Sango can be seen walking together as they face a tired blue haired man. At the sight of this the two women blushed at how sexy he was to them.

"Ohhhh…sorry if I'm exposing too much skin, yeah I live here in this apartment complex room 303." Natsuru said.

"303, well me and Kaede live right next to you, what a coincidence it is now that we have a new neighbor." Shizuku said.

"Well I have to get back to my place so that I can unload my belongings." Natsuru said as he went on up to unload his things leaving Shizuku and Kaede puzzled by the man's antics.

"You know Shizuku-chan, it feels wrong to have watched him for nearly twenty minutes." Kaede said.

"I couldn't help it, Natsuru is an interesting man after all and just by first glance I can tell that there's something wrong about him." Shizuku said.

"Such as……"

"Can't tell ya, you're a lesbian and a feminist with a real hatred to men." Shizuku stated.

"Well why not, I'll admit I am a feminist and a lesbian but this guy here is an interesting case and is completely different from all the guys I've seen in this city." Kaede said. Kaede Sakura is what she says she is: a feminist and a lesbian who hates males and would rather end up with being with a woman than with a guy. For some reason, she couldn't get Natsuru Seno off her mind no matter what ever since she first me a few hours ago at the food court. This feeling she had about him and what kind of a person Natsuru Seno is nothing something the orange haired beauty have ever took into consideration.

"Your right, he is different from all the other guys I've seen throughout most of my life here in the city." Shizuku said pondering over the fact that she may have had this little _'Love at first sight feeling.'_

"Well then…Shizuku-chan we should head to our room for some dinner." Kaede happily said as the two began walking up the stairs and into the apartment room to whip up something nice.

* * *

With the Seno family…….

"Ok kids time for dinner!" Natsuru said, making some beef stirfry for the kids much to their dismay when they have to eat the vegetables.

"Daddy do we have to eat this?" Sakuari whined.

"Yeah Daddy I don't like green stuff, they're icky!" Minato said.

"Oh quiet down you two, you need to eat this when you grow up to be strong like your old man!" Natsuru said as his two kids would eat their food anyway much to their dismay at least. Now normally guys aren't seen making food for their kids. Its usually the women that does the cooking for the kids and the husband. Since his wife's passing, Natsuru knew he had to straighten up his act and endure this kind of situation even if it means breaking his pride as a man and resort to doing whatever it takes to provide food for his children and the love they deserve.

Once the kids were full the Seno family spent the rest of the night watching T.V. before heading to bed. Right as he was tucking the kids into bed Sakurai began to question his father.

"Hey daddy, when will mommy come back from her business trip?" Sakurai asked.

"…..Your mother's a very busy woman Sakurai honey, don't worry she'll come back someday." Natsuru said. _'Even though it's not true I still long for you Yukari, I just hate lying to them about your passing.'_

The blue haired male smiled at his kids right before turned on the night light and went to his room. There he had a queen sized bed with pictures of his late wife showing on his counter. Tears began pouring into his eyes, every night since his wife's passing he would cry in his sleep. He missed his wife so much that it hurts him the worst to move on knowing that the woman you've been with since high school would die in an accident he wasn't expecting to happen in his years after marrying Yukari.

"Yukari….."

**AN: I know what your thinking, it's a bit rushed and some of you might be thinking that I've added everything in one chapter. I'm not however I'm still undecided on the pairings as of now so you can request pairing suggestions if you want to. This story is just to explore life with Natsuru's situation, I got the concept from a friend of mine, he too is widower who loves reading my original stories that aren't posted so he gave me tips on this, I'm trying to grasp the concept on this and try to implement this to Natsuru's character.**

** I hope I'm not offending you guys who are having similar issues to this, if I do I'm sorry but this was not to offend you but to enjoy reading Kampfer fics like this. Like all the other stories this is nothing more than a side project because I'm getting back on track with some of my other stories to update due to some personal issues.**


End file.
